villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Archie (Pokémon)
Archie (Japanese: アオギリ Aogiri) from Pokémon is the boss of Team Aqua and the archenemy of Maxie, the boss of Team Magma. In the games Archie is the head of Team Aqua. In Pokémon Ruby/Omega Ruby Maxie helps the player against Team Magma. He doesn't have an active role in the storyline and can't be battled. In Pokémon Sapphire/Alpha Sapphire he first appears in the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City, trying to steal the Devon Goods from Captain Stern. Later, Team Aqua members steal a Meteorite from Professor Cozmo in Meteor Falls, and use it to try to turn Mt Chimney into a lake. Then, after Courtney raids the Weather Institute, Archie steals the Red Orb from Mt. Pyre. Later, he and the Team Aqua members turn up in Slateport again as Captain Stern announces a discovery he has made about a seafloor cavern. Team Aqua promptly steals the Submarine Explorer 1 that Captain Stern has built and goes for the Seafloor Cavern to awaken Kyogre.When defeated a third time, Archie sees the error of his ways, later disbanding Team Aqua and attempting to stop Groudon and Kyogre's fight. In the anime Archie appeared in Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends. Archie's goal was to expand the sea of Hoenn believing that if so, the sea would be peaceful. But at the end of the latter episode, Archie was defeated and seemed to have forgotten everything. Pokémon Adventures Like his rival, Archie is noticably more evil in his manga appearance.Archie is the head of Hoenn TV, which he use to create the anti-Team Magma propaganda in order to cover up the actions of his own team. When Magma had stolen Captain Stern's submarine and Aqua the key to use it, the two gangs called a temporary truce and dove to the Seafloor Cavern where they split up to search for their desired Pokemon, Archie found Kyogre first, later he was able to control both beasts with the Red and Blue Orb. After Archie sent one of his men to steal the Red Orb, Maxie and Archie were possessed by the Orbs powers during a fight with Ruby and Sapphire and rose to Sootopolis to fight each other ending with Rayquaza descending to put a stop to Groudon and Kyogre. Maxie and Archie, no longer possessed went insane, teamed up for real and resorted to genocide with Maxie killing Norman. After they are defeated once again, they attempt to escape with Wallace's car which is halted by an electircal barrier. Ruby's Celebi flies in to recover the orbs and the two leaders were presumed dead after that point. In the Emerald chapter, it is revealed that Archie and Maxie were rescued from the electrical sphere by Sird. Sird reveals that Archie and Maxie's bodies are breaking down due to the effect of letting Kyogre and Groudon possess them. She offers a suit of armor to one of the villains that can slow down the process of their decaying, but only to whomever defeats the other in battle. Archie manages to killed Maxie and wins the armor, this becoming the armored man, Guile Hideout. He captured Jirachi and created a fake Kyogre in order to catch Manaphy the mirage pokèmon, however the fake Kyogre was destroyed by the Pokédex holders and he disappears. In the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, Archie is revealed to still be alive. Along with Maxie, Archie travels to the Kanto region, where they find Bill, who had obtained the shattered remains of the Red and Blue Orbs from Team Rocket in the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter. They attack Bill and steal the shards from him, which have now regenerated back into their original forms as Orbs. They steal Bill's boat and use it to travel back to the Hoenn region. Upon arriving, Archie and Maxie are approached by Red and Green, two Kanto Pokédex holders that are friends with Bill. Red and Green attack Maxie and Archie to avenge their injured friend and retrieve the stolen Orbs. To combat their opponents, Archie and Maxie reveal they have learned to use Mega Evolution and use it to face the two Pokédex holders, who counter with their own Mega-Evolved Pokémon. The battle is interrupted by Amber and Blaise. Although Blaise finds the new appearance of their leaders suspicious, Amber reveals that they summoned Kyogre and Groudon from their resting places with the power of Hoopa. Immediately after, Kyogre and Groudon appear, having followed the presence of the Orbs. Archie and Maxie use the Orbs to revert Kyogre and Groudon into their Primal forms, greatly increasing their power to the point where they easily defeat Red and Green. Kyogre and Groudon's rampage is interrupted by Ruby and Emerald, who attempt to fight the super-ancient Pokémon but are unable to damage them. Archie and Maxie use Kyogre and Groudon to easily blast Ruby and Emerald out of the sky, easily defeating them. With their opponents on the ground, Archie and Maxie gloat over their victory and reveal that their return is all for the sake of saving the planet from the meteoroid threatening to destroy it. Later, at the Meteor Village, Archie trains alongside Maxie in order to teach Kyogre Origin Pulse. They were given a training space by the village Elder, who agreed to help in their attempt to stop the meteoroid. After a day, Archie and Maxie finish their training and exit their training space. Just as they do so, Rayquaza sees Kyogre and Groudon through Hoopa's ring and attempts to attack by flying towards the ring. The experience scares Hoopa, causing it to accidentally send Rayquaza to another ring connecting the village to Route 120. Archie and Maxie chase after Rayquaza and arrive at Route 120 by forcing their way through Hoopa's ring. They decide to test the moves Kyogre and Groudon learned on Rayquaza, but are interrupted by chunks of the meteoroid falling down on them. To destroy the chunks, Archie, Maxie, Ruby, and Sapphire combine the powers of Primal Kyogre, Primal Groudon and Rayquaza into a single attack. As the three super-ancient Pokémon's attack struggles to destroy the meteoroid chunk, Archie and Maxie's bodies run out of energy and begin to break down. The combined attack eventually breaks the meteoroid chunk into pieces, which fall onto Kyogre and Groudon, knocking them out. After watching from afar, Amber and Blaise go down to see if their leaders are safe, only to find them both in the process of fading away. Archie and Maxie explain to the two that after their "deaths", their spirits ended up in another world, where they at one point melded together and became one. After a hole to the real world was opened, an unknown voice called out to them, asking to protect the planet. After escaping from the world, they regained their bodies, albeit slightly different, gained Mega Evolution, and stole the orbs from Bill in order to save the planet from destruction. Just as they disappear completely, Archie and Maxie ask their subordinates to protect the planet. Archie's Pokémon 200px-Artwork319.png|Sharpedo♂ 262Mightyena Dream-0.png|Mightyena♂ 169Crobat Dream-0.png|Crobat♂ 250px-089Muk.png|Muk♂ (Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) 365Walrein_Dream.png|Walrein (x5) (Pokémon Adventures) 073Tentacruel_Dream.png|Tentacruel (Pokémon Adventures) Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Extremists Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Elementals